Never play near water
by Littlescreamer666
Summary: PHxOC OCxOC two outcast monsters of silent hill have been discoverd by a certain harsh person, Pyramid head couldent love, could he? Its one big story i didnt feel like breaking it up idk if ill finish it ,lemon


The night crept into the day and silence filled the streets of silent hill, the creatures lurked in basements and buildings waiting for the next siren. The town seemed calm and deserted hiding the psychotic creatures which lurked in the darkest parts of the town.

Night soon fell a siren didn't sound the creatures moved about talking to each other in there monster like speech which seemed like groans and moans. Pyramid head walked through the street Valtiel at his side. There was a silence behind them that was interrupted by a scream. Pyramid head looked back as a boot crushed one of his scarabs into the pavement. He looked up no one did that -never

Nasty little bugger The owner of the boot muttered turning on there heel. Pyramid grabbed onto there shoulder ready to take down the killer. He proceeded to spin the figure around and to his surprise he didn't recognize the dead girl in front of him, he left go rather fast as she walked away.

Valtiel Who was that? Pyramid asked as he watched the girl disappear.

She…is one of the outcaste monsters, she lives over in the crypt with another outcast. I believe her name is eclipse.

And the other one?

Sorrow, she's probably one of the nurses you haven't touched. Valtiel Could help but smile underneath his fleshy mask.

Pyramid head glared at him through the iron helmet.

Your lucky I haven't killed you. He continued to walk.

Eclipse closed in on a shadowy figure.

Sorrow? Are you ok? Eclipse leaned in through the tiny hole in which she and sorrow had made in a sealed crypt to keep other monsters out. Eclipse sat down.

Please do not cry, I brought you something to eat. Eclipse held out a dead rat in her pale hands.

I'm sorry I can not provide more….eclipse looked up as sorrow took the rat from her hands. She smiled slightly, she didn't like it when sorrow was….sorrowful.

I could tell him, that you love him in all….Eclipse whispered slightly.

Sorrow shook her head, and began to eat the rat that was in her hands. Eclipse sat back, she hated being stuck in this crypt, eating rats, and keeping other nurses at bay. There was a low moan, eclipse looked up. She got up pushing her hands off the pavement and moving the crypt door slightly letting in a bubble head nurse which twitched and wobbled barley standing in one place. Vala Mal Doran but usually she went by Vala She was the only monster eclipse ever let near sorrow, eclipse had lost a husband, a kid and even her brother. She was not about to let a mindless monster take sorrow away from her. And Vala knew that very well.

Vala came once it was dark and would converse with sorrow, usually eclipse didn't want to talk, so she carried on with sorrow. Eclipse looked over, sorrow was pale and blood stained a few veins covered her body, she was missing one eye which died blood rimmed her cheek, her other eye was covered in a bandage. She had long raven hair and a small nurse cap that sat on her head, she had a regular nurse outfit, which held tightly to her curves and kept her looking her best. Eclipse looked back.

Please take care of her Vala.

The bubble head nurse nodded as eclipse slipped out and into the darkness.

Pyramid head sat on a bench in the carnival a bloodied pink bunny sat next to him an eerie look on its frozen face. He watched a figure walk through the carnival. He stood u p. he thought he might as well bother someone to occupy his time. He started off toward the shadow.

Eclipse stood in front of a black and white striped tent. There were dusty stuffed animals that hung to the wall, toys and bottles sat beneath the counter. Eclipse picked up one of the wooden balls it had a slightly chip in it but nothing big. She looked forward at a stack of bottles. And thought about trying to throw the ball and win some satisfaction.

You shoulder touch things that aren't yours chere.

Eclipse spun around fast looking at the voice behind her. A man stood a bit above her, he had long white hair which was like a cream river, his eyes were light and white like the snow circled in black, he was extremely pale. A set of ink black stitches which ran down his face from right to left. He had a white top hat with a black spiral that seemed to turn forever. He wore a black tuxedo like coat which had the tails that ran down from the back, it matched well with this black and white striped pants and black pointed cowboy boots. Eclipse said nothing.

It's Lucian, Yours? He asked.

A gleam caught her attention a set of fangs sat in his mouth.

Eclipse….

He nodded slightly.

Join me for a ride or two? He asked taking off his top hat. oh how she loved the way his hair was tied back in a long silver ponytail. eclipse was confused. She had never seen this man before, nor had she heard of his name. he looked at her waiting for an answer. She hesitated but finally nodded.

Pyramid head watched the shadow, damn there's two. he turned away giving up he didn't feel up to bothering two people at the moment. He caught a moment of laughter from a cemetery a little ways away. Had a human wandered in and gone insane again? He followed the laughter up to a crypt. He peered in through the small crack that was a makeshift doorway. He saw a bubble head nurse looked up at him along with sorrow. He looked at sorrow for along time. Then decided to walk away pushing the door closed again.

Eclipse watched the black lip ring move as Lucian spoke. Finally he looked over at her.

Are you ok chere?

Eclipse nodded and sat next to Lucian on the ride. She hadn't noticed where she was till she looked slightly out over the ride. Lucian looked at eclipse she was clinging to his arm at the moment.

Afraid of heights? You know you cant die again, maybe break some bones but that's it.

Eclipse scooted away why did I just do that? she shook her head as he smiled and leaned over tilting the cart that held them up on the Ferris wheel. He watched as eclipse held to his arm once more, and till then until they were on the ground again. She was first out. He smirked as she glared at him. He grabbed onto her hand pulling her off in a different direction.

Com'n chere?

He looked up at the carousal.

There's only one that we could ride, don't mind sharing a spot with me do you? Lucian pulled eclipse onto the horse before she could object. The seat tilted in so they both were slide together no matter how much eclipse tried. The sad thing was she was facing him. And she had noticed the closeness right away. He didn't seem to mind. Finally she gave up and leaned onto his chest.

Pyramid head sat in his lair wondering why he couldn't get the raven haired nurse out of his head, usually he could think about doing…things with her. Then pushing her to the side but he didn't have an urge to do that at all. He had to do something he got up walking back toward the crypt.

It wasn't long till he pulled the stone door open again grabbing up sorrow. He looked at the bubble head nurse and walked away sorrow over his shoulder. Vala's first thoughts were….FUCK! I got to find eclipse! so she stood and went off toward the carnival.

Eclipse had turned and looked behind her.

Vala? Why are you here? Where is sorrow? Eclipse got up fast walking toward Vala, Vala knew off instincts to back up- quickly. Eclipse grabbed her up by the neck, since Vala was only a bit shorter then eclipse, she only held her a few inches off the ground. Vala squeaked and eclipse threw her down.

Why would he want her?

Sorrow was crying by the time pyramid head had set her down. She knew what he was capable of. And she surely didn't want that. There was a long pause. He sat down quickly next to her. He couldn't ever think of hurting her.

Eclipse was on somewhat of a rampage, sadly Lucian followed. She proceeded to take out around 4 nurses and stomped on about 13 bugs.

So.. uh. Chere? Do you change at all when the siren sounds? Lucian asked trying to keep up with her fast pace.

Yes. I do but I don't like to be around people when I do.

Well it is about to go off, and since when am I a ''people'' I am the undead thank you very much.

Well who even invited you!? Eclipse snapped at him. She looked up at the clock tower, she would just have to deal with him for the time being. She watched the ground slowly crawl and turn dark. The only thing Lucian could see was her back, she was twitching. he heard a hissing noise along with a few bubbling sounds.

Chere?

Pyramid head watched as blood ran down and out of sorrows eye, well were the eye used to be. His bugs just multiplied and kept away from sorrow. He watched her cry her tears of blood till the siren finally stopped, he looked at her. She had always wondered what he looked like under that helmet, she reached and in return he jerked away slightly. She looked up at him and undid the buckles. She looked up into his blues . He turned his head in a different direction.

…you have…beautiful eyes, somewhat like eclipses before she died. A bubble head nurse stumbled in and on instinct to protect sorrow he cut her in half. Eclipse peeked in.

Lordy! I'm sure glad I let her in first, Sorrow! Eclipse ran in leaving Lucian outside, she was stopped by pyramid head. Sorrow looked at eclipse, she had seen her dead before. But it had been so long she had forgotten how scary eclipse could be when she was angry and undead. Eclipse had black running from her mouth down her chin, it left small pools on the floor. Her eyes had whitened and glazed over. Sorrow looked at eclipse and gave her an ''its ok'' look and she backed off. There was a long silence. Lucian had looked in.

You hurt her. And I will figure out a way to kill you! Eclipse warned and started to take her leave. Lucian was rather amazed it took a lot to threaten a guy 5 or 6 feet taller then you, not to mention the fact he had a sword around her size that he always carried.

Eclipse sensed a human behind her, she turned as Lucian was about to say something. And the rest was black.

Pyramid head had gotten closer the sorrow now. It was something from a dream come true for her and he asked if she would go patrol with him. She nodded and followed swiftly. The millions of bugs that followed them bothered her greatly, pyramids arm around her waist did not. She had stayed at his side gratefully as pyramid head stood in front of the church were the remaining humans watched from the closing door. They whispered as door completely shut.

Eclipse opened her eyes, the fog that covered them was now gone, the black that ran from her mouth was cleaned. She felt a stinging pain in her cheek and ran her fingers over it. She felt a large gash, that ran across her face. Eclipse sat up she was in a bed of cotton covered in a sheet, the whole set was held up by two hammocks. The room seemed to be lined with thin steel walls, most likely to keep out the monsters that ran rouge at night. It had no windows, but there was a small table in the corner. There were a various amount of papers on the floor.

Where the hell am I? eclipse started to get up she was in a panic. what if those humans got me!? Oh lord I'm doomed! her breathing grew heavy as she watched the door slowly open.

Your awake chere? Lucian walked in. Eclipse wasn't sure if she should be happy it was him or to kill him for scaring her.

May I ask where I am at the moment? Eclipse sat back on the bed once more.

In my tent, you got hit pretty hard.

Eclipse looked at his outfit it was stained with blood, along with his face.

Your not hurt right? Eclipse tried to stand up. He nodded and walked over. Eclipse realized it was light out now.

Sorrow! Where is she? She's not in the sun right?! Eclipse got up and proceeded to fall.

Sorry I forgot, you really shouldn't get up right now your drugged pretty heavily.

You couldn't have told me sooner? Eclipse tired to help herself up.

Sorry I had to, although it was rather funny when you blacked out- not that it was funny you blacked out, it was the look on the humans faces.

Eclipse glared up at him.

What is that suppose to mean?

Well, the fact you continued to twitch and convulse on the ground, the drooling was a nice effect to….

Are you making fun of the way I died?! Eclipse got up fast then leaving Lucian by the floor.

No I didn't mean that! Lucian got up

Lay down please before you fall again. She turned away from him then laid down. He laid next to her snuggling close. They stared up at the ceiling.

You know that will have to go. Eclipse went on as she looked at the poster that hung on the ceiling. Lucian looked up as his pin up.

Oh yea…sorry.

It was quiet for a long time.

Chere? When did you die? Lucian asked.

I was 18.

And sorrow?

She was 17. You?

20.

So why did you drug me again?

Lucian rolled her over wrapping his arms around her waist, he snuggled into her neck.

G'nite chere.

And for the first time in 8 years. Eclipse smiled.

Pyramid head walked with sorrow deep in a dark basement. He called it his lair. He was worried about sorrow and had a word that he continued to repeat.

Gentle.,.. gentle.. be careful.. she's fragile..

Sorrow was fragile and he didn't want to loose her trust. She had helped him remove his helmet once again. He pinned her to the wall brushing his lips against hers. He had never had to kiss anyone before. You cant really kiss anything of the things he had ''loved''. most of the time they were mannequins or nurses. Neither had a face. He looked at sorrow. She looked as if she was about to cry.

I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry! What did I do!? To his dismay she giggled. Now he got it, those were good tears. well I guess she likes me. He sat down, he needed sleep. Being gentle was a lot harder then he thought. Sorrow leaned up on him as they both slept.

Lucian had wandered outside once it was dark. Food was hard to find but somehow he would find it. For eclipses sake.

Eclipse awoke she looked above her, the pin up was gone and so was Lucian. She laughed slightly as her mind made a strange accusation. Eclipse knew where pyramid head stayed but for now she thought sorrow was in good hands. Eclipse wandered for a short time stopping in front of tuluca lake. It brought bad horrible memories for her, yet strangely she loved the view. Sure it smelled of dead fish and looked rather grimy. Really not something she would like to fall into. But she always could image it was a glistening lake full of living things. She wondered what sorrow was up to. She glanced into the water and saw her refection off the greasy water. She slumped down and sat there and started to cry.

Lucian walked back to his tent.

Chere? The room was now empty. He set down the sack and went to find eclipse.

Sorrow was awaken by a scratching noise. She looked up as pyramid head swung his knife barely missing her face. She crawled for the door as he continued to swing the knife wildly. Sorrow looked to the sky the sun was almost out she had to get back to the crypt fast. She barely squeezed inside as the sun burned the back of her legs. She breathed heavily from the ''stumble run'' she had just partook in. his eyes were shut. she laid back the cold damp floor felt good against her singed skin. Oh how she despised the sun. eclipse had ceased crying and wandered back to the crypt. She was better at hiding in the shadows then sorrow was. She smelt burning flesh.

Sorrow? Eclipse stood there a few moments in the dark. She heard a clink from a pipe as it was swung at her head.

Its only me. Eclipse caught the pipe in her hand once it was swung a second time. Sorrow apologized and started to explain why she wasn't with pyramid head anymore.

So your telling me big-red ''sleep-kills?''

Sorrow nodded, looking away. Sometimes she couldn't bare to look at eclipse. Her eyes were pearl set on onyx, her shoulder length shaggy black hair covered part of her face. The ripped black t-shirt reveled her completely bandaged arms that were stained with blood. The leather pants fit perfectly with her steel toe boots. Even after 8 years she didn't like to look into her friends eyes. It made her sad, eclipse could always see through her. she wasn't sure eclipse knew how much she feared her own protector. Eclipses face grew sad as hers did also. They missed their friends greatly. Eclipse tired to smooth out the mood by humming a song her grandmother had sung to her once, it was called room of angel. She continued till they both nodded off to sleep.

Pyramid head was furious when he woke up to sorrow gone, his arms also hurt like a bitch. What had he been doing while he was sleeping swinging this sword around? It must have been that eclipse girl. Nothing would keep sorrow away from him even if that meant taking eclipse out of the picture for good. He gathered himself up and waited for night to fall.

Lucian was outside the minute night had come and he could go outside. He had a case of beer in one hand his top hat in the other. He went toward the crypt eclipse had described. And that is where he found them both. Eclipse was by the wall and sorrow was curled up in a ball on the floor. He turned as he heard something behind him. He hit the floor of the crypt the minute he saw a glint of metal. Both of the girls woke up quickly. Lucian went for the safest person at that moment. He pried himself between eclipse and the wall. Sorrow had started crying and that made pyramid head stop. He picked his sword up and went to her aid.

Please… do not cry… he muttered softly

Eclipse had opened one of the beers that had rolled off the pack and hit her boot.

Pyramid head held sorrow in his arms till she ceased to cry. Eclipse by then had finished off the first beer and already started another with Lucian. Eclipse rolled a beer to pyramid head and sorrow.

Do you know how long its been since I've had a beer? Thanks for finding some Lucian. eclipse was in a state of pure joy at the moment.

Soon Lucian had to fetch more beer and sorrow and pyramid head being first time drunks had gotten drunk after only 4-5 beers. Lucian and eclipse had a small buzz but nothing too wild. Sorrow was sitting in-between pyramid heads legs giggling uncontrollably at the moment. Lucian and eclipse had there foreheads together holding each other up. There was a long pause of silence before a bunch of laughter. Pyramid head got up to go to the bathroom and sorrow followed. Eclipse just smiled and Lucian smirked.

Pyramid head proceeded to find a park and relieve himself . He turned and looked at sorrow once he was done. He walked over to her his helmet still off and decided now or never and pushed her over into a bush. He kissed her lightly looking down at her now. She wasn't crying so he thought things were on a good path at the moment. He was careful and was sure to be ready to stop the minute sorrow backed out. He pulled on her outfit carefully, he was never good at dressing or undressing anybody, then again he never really had to. He carefully moved with sorrow making sure not to hurt her. He moved out and in slowly pacing this thrusts. Sorrow laid beneath him admiring his blonde hair and the way it hung in his eyes.

You should leave your helmet off more often…

He looked down at her. Was he capable of lov-…no he couldn't he was a mass murdering raping manic. Right? His attention was taken by sorrow again. It was the stinging from her nails as they ran down his back, she rubbed the wounds carefully, he smirked which made sorrow smile. She caught him in a shower of kisses, they really didn't need air right? Pyramid head broke the kiss as they both rolled off the edge and released the coil they had held in for so long. He flipped her over so she lay on top of him. Sorrow laid her head on his chest and traced some of the scars with her index finger. Yes he could lov e she was sure of it now.

Eclipse smirked biting her lip.

Think there at it yet?

Pretty sure. Lucian looked over. He stood up pulling eclipse along with him. They wandered around with each other for a bit till they came to the tent were they first met. Lucian picked up two balls handing one to eclipse.

Want to try now chere?

She threw the ball with not much enthusiasm. And missed. Lucian threw the ball at a different target and took out all three bottles.

Its ok chere the one you were throwing at is rigged anyways. He smiled pulling something from behind the counter. He handed her an ancient taffy stick which probably turned to dust by now. She laughed and he looked at bit more serious now. She stopped and looked at him a blank look on her face. He stepped forward pushing eclipse against the counter of the game stand. He set her up on the counter now and looked up at her his arms around her waist.

I like you a lot eclipse….

He was between her knees and had his head in her chest at the moment. She rested her chin on his top hat. She kept her arms around his shoulders. She looked down when she heard Lucian say something. She looked down at him.

Why are you crying Lucian? Eclipse wiped some of the tears off of his pale face.

I'm so happy I have you he choked out and put his face back in eclipses chest holding tightly onto her as if she would leave him any second. She didn't try to remove him.

Lucian?

Yes? He looked up still crying. Eclipse kissed him lightly making him smile then she let him continue to cry in her chest.

I love you she heard him muffle from below her.

I love you too…she whispered.

Pyramid head had picked sorrow up off of the ground. He had proceeded to redress himself and put his helmet back on. He picked up the sleeping sorrow as the siren started to blare. The bugs grew from the ground and sorrows eyes began to bleed even though it didn't disturb her. Pyramid head thought nothing of it and continued to walk.

Lucian had begun to laugh because eclipse had began to drool on him. Eclipse looked down now all of Lucian's teeth were sharp instead of just two fangs and is eyes had lost there black ring and started to glow eerily.

Well you only look a bit psychotic eclipse smiled.

Pyramid head had set sorrow in a bed of the hospital and then sat down next to her. She awoke slowly but looked up at her lover. She smiled and sat up. He looked at her.

Sorrow…how did you die?

Sorrow looked rather sad for a moment then started to tell her story.

Sorrow had been taking care of a woman around 32 or so, she had been given 2 months to live due to cancer. Sorrow didn't like the woman's husband though. One night under her care the woman finally slipped away. It sent the man into an enraged panic and he stalked sorrow for a good week then one night when she was leaving work he snuck up behind her and muttered something about revenge and killed her on the spot.

Pyramid head didn't have a happy feeling coming off of him but sorrow smiled and hugged him. Which made his temper subside rather quickly.

I love you sorrow said looking up at pyramid head as she unbuckled his helmet once more. She brushed his hair out of his face as soon as he had the helmet off. She scooted over and let him hold her in his arms for most of the night.


End file.
